


一个关于小妈文的脑洞

by Pomegranate1986



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, 坂咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate1986/pseuds/Pomegranate1986
Summary: 坂本本有个有钱老爸，给他找了个年轻小妈，而这个小妈竟然是他高中时的学长。





	一个关于小妈文的脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> rps 预警
> 
> 大纲文，主要是为了记录脑洞，写到哪里算哪里
> 
> 小妈题材，觉得雷的慎入

坂本本有个有钱老爸，给他找了个年轻小妈，而这个小妈竟然是他高中时的学长。

坂本本小的时候爸妈离婚了，跟着他妈改嫁，继父是个普通上班族可是对他很好。后来他妈又给他生了个弟弟，两兄弟感情也很好，反正就没什么童年创伤心理阴影bla bla bla的。不过他很多年没跟他爸一起生活，父子关系比较疏远。

后来读高中的时候他妈去世了，在丧礼上他爸来了，于是又重新有了联系和来往。

他爸很有钱，多年前趁着泡沫年代抓住机会搞了个大财团，属于商界奇才。跟他妈离婚以后有过不同的交往对象，但是也一直没有再婚。

坂本本喜欢棒球，高中的时候进了高校棒球队，在球队里认识了咩咩，咩咩比他大两岁是前辈。咩人好又长得可爱，而且很照顾学弟。本来说好要一起奋战甲子园，结果坂本本因为母亲去世打击太大，搬家了然后休学再复读了一年，期间咩咩被星探发掘，去拍了广告后签了事务所，后来高中一毕业就直接去了东京，坂本本复学以后才知道这回事。

之后理所当然两个人就断了联系。

再然后坂本本进了甲子园，拿了当年的第一名，被关西的某个大球团签了下来，成为了职业运动员。因为一直跟着继父姓，也没有人知道他爸很牛逼他爸在关东赞助了个球团。坂本本有天赋又刻苦，很快就出名了。

孟德斯鸠说过，长得好看的人，运气肯定也不会太差。咩咩一边拍广告当模特一边读大学，后来有个机会还拍了个电视剧。虽然只是三番的角色，但是刚好宣番的时候上了一个体育番组，打球打得好，被职棒界的大物看好，让他成为棒球番组的常规出演。努力又认真的咩咩因为这个番组得到了很多赞赏，而且因为他长得帅吸引了很多年轻人关注职棒，专业的表现又圈了很多大叔棒球饭的好感，因此又当上了电视台体育新闻番组的主播。反正一路走下来虽然吃了一些苦，但是总体运气还是挺不错的。

期间坂本本一直埋头训练和比赛，完全没有关注什么娱乐新闻，要说的话其实两个人大概知道对方的存在吧，但是一直阴差阳错没有机会碰上面，而且这么多年不联系了也有点不知道该怎么重新讲话。

再后来就是坂本本知道了他爸要娶他的学长当小妈。

两个人因为这个事情重逢了，见面的时候尴尬得不行。坂本万万没想到他爸这么不要脸，居然真的想娶个能给他当儿子的年轻小伙纸给他当小妈，而且还是闪婚。

平心而论，坂本老爸不是那种糟老头，比学长才大了十二岁，50出头但是看上去像才40多的帅大叔（铃木一朗选手那样的），谈吐有风度，多金又多情，对年轻的小男生小女生来说很有魅力。另外坂本老爸也喜欢棒球，不然也不会撒钱资助球团。

从他老爸口中，坂本得知他爸和学长的认识经过是这样的：坂本老爸某天无意中因为看咩咩主持的棒球节目，觉得这小主播真好看啊解说得也不错，看着看着就入了迷。再后来有人牵桥搭线，互相认识了以后，觉得彼此是合适的结婚对象，于是就火速订婚了————老套得像昭和恋爱主题多拉马，还要是最狗血的有钱佬和美貌主播的搭配组合。

但是坂本本很郁闷啊，因为他一直记得学长，而且当时读高中的时候其实他是有一点点喜欢学长的。但是他当初害怕只是自己单恋所以一直没有表白，错过了时机，没想到学长有一天会当他的小妈。

然后坂本本接到了一个东京大球团的offer跑东京去了，休息不需要训练的时候就住在他爸家里。他老爸很忙整天不回家，所以实际上家里只有咩咩和坂本本两个人。很久不见面的学长学弟，现在成了小妈和继子还住在一起，刚开始也是尴尬到空气凝固，坂本也不知道为什么自己一定要住在他爸的房子里，可能是因为他爸的高级公寓地理位置好吃饭很方便？还有出去租房子太麻烦？反正再尴尬还是坚持要住进去的。

但是这尴尬也没有持续很久，因为学长小妈实在是个能人。学长和以前一样好，温柔还善解人意，料理上手做饭非常好吃，家里总是收拾得整齐干净，又很有情调会买些小东西把房子布置得有品味又舒服，简直是最理想的完美老婆。坂本本嘴上不客气假装很冷淡，但是实际上越来越喜欢往他爸的家里跑，很享受那种家的感觉和小妈对他的母爱（？）关怀；同时又很有背德感，毕竟现在身份不同了。

于是不打球不训练的时候，坂本的爱好变成了沉思。他怀疑学长也可能有点喜欢他，可是没有证据；而且他一直没有搞懂为什么咩咩会嫁给他爸，他不相信学长是那种为了钱嫁给老男人的拜金男。

坂本纠结来纠结去，突然他爸就出事了，说是在国外出差考察的时候遇到当地暴乱，失踪了。


End file.
